


A Gauntlet

by Kansas_Squire



Series: Jedi Service Corps AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AgriCorps (Star Wars), EduCorps, Gen, MedCorps, Rewatched The phantom menace today and honesty qui-gon was the menace, not for qui-gon fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansas_Squire/pseuds/Kansas_Squire
Summary: In a galaxy that values the Jedi Service Corps Obi-Wan Kenobi has more friends than he knows.





	1. One: Parry

**Author's Note:**

> Jocasta isn't going to allow one of the most talented younglings to ever walk through her library to be caught up in the failures of mediocre field Knight Qui-Gon Jinn.

Madam Nu; Head Archivist of the Jedi Order, Master of herself and therefore a Jedi Master, kept her stride measured and serene as she made her way to the council chambers. It was rare that she left the library. She was responsible not only for the core repository of Jedi Knowledge but also the EduCorps the second largest of the Jedi Service Corps branches. Currently Jocasta was the ranking member of the Service Corps on Coruscant. When a member of the Service Corps are claimed by a Jedi Knight as a padawan it was her duty to report to the council if she found any irregularities in the pairing. The most recent claiming had her seething. Young Kenobi has been yanked around by a chain for far to long and now with the reprobate Knight Jinn claiming the youngling she feared Kenobi would never find the serenity in the force necessary to attain mastery. She had sensed so much more in Kenobi’s future than to become a mediocre field Knight. Stopping outside the council doors Jocasta centered herself; it would do her no good to take her agitation into the chamber. Once calm she walked forward. Kenobi and his would be master, Knight Jinn, were already present in the center of the chamber. She was not surprised to see Kenobi already wearing a padawan braid but it frustrated her, Jinn was treating this council session as if it was a formality instead of when the true decision about Kenobi’s future will be decided. 

“Thank you this council does, for appearing before it Madam Nu.” 

Jocasta nodded to Yoda and said. “Of course Master Yoda, it is the duty of the Service Corps to assess the futures of all younglings given to our care.” 

“Not long was this youngling in your care, only a few days was Kenobi in the Corps before claimed he was.” 

Jocasta smiled, Yoda was going to be stubborn about this.

“Yes, Master Yoda that is what concerns me so deeply. This Knight only a few weeks ago rejected Kenobi and yet now claims that he will take him as a padawan.” 

She turned to Jinn and asked him directly. 

“Will you truly put Kenobi first in all things? I’m not just asking if you will die for him, I’m asking if you will refuse a dangerous mission for him? Most new Knight-Padawan pairs  
spend a year in the temple refining the padawan’s skills before they begin taking low risk diplomacy missions.” 

Jocasta could see the hesitancy on Jinn’s face, she new the next question would push him over the edge. 

“Will you enroll yourself in master’s courses? Will your humble yourself to learn what you do not know?”

Many members of the Council leaned forward; even Yoda was looking curiously at Jinn. But Jocasta was looking at Kenobi and she could see that the boy was waiting desperately for Jinn to speak-up. She knew the boy would be disappointed when Jinn did. 

“I understand that Obi-Wan and I will need some time to adjust to each other, but I hardly think a year in-temple is necessary. And I have taken a masters course Madam Nu and will again in due time, it is a life long pursuit not something to be crammed into a year.” 

Qui-Gon’s eyes gleamed with his supposed victory but Jocasta saw the physical flinch Kenobi made but worse was the way his force presence wilted. 

Straightening she said, “the Service Corps does not accept Knight Jinn as an acceptable training master for Kenobi.” 

“NO!” Jinn thundered, “I claimed master’s right to the unclaimed Initiate of my choice.”

Jocasta cut him off before he could continue. “You do not have the authority to claim master’s right, as a field knight who has only one limited masters course in lightsaber combat. Kenobi is also no longer an unclaimed Initiate; he is a member in good standing of the Jedi Service Corps.”

Qui-Gon interrupted Jocasta in-turn, “Then I challenge for the right to train him. It would be detrimental to the order for Obi-Wan to waste away in the Service Corps.” 

Jocasta’s smile was not kind, “I accept on behalf of the Jedi Service Corps, winner of the challenge will be entrusted with the one-on-one training of Obi-Wan Kenobi. As the challenged I choose the manner of our fight. Open handed Shii-Cho. No weapon but the force. You have until midday tomorrow to prepare.”


	2. Riposte

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and centered himself, releasing his anxiety into the force. He had yet to recover fully from all of the turmoil on Bandomeer and of course Qui-Gon asking to be his Jedi Master. All Obi-Wan had wanted up to that point was to be a Jedi Knight but Qui-Gon had demonstrated in the council chamber that he wasn’t really that interested in Obi-Wan’s learning. Did Qui-Gon just accept him because he was powerful in the force? And Madam Nu had been so resolute but would she really be able to defeat a field Knight in combat? Obi-Wan wasn’t sure about the last time that Madam Nu had been in a fight so serious. Qui-Gon was by definition a field Knight; his fighting skills were finely honed. 

Jocasta studied Obi-Wan while she was waiting for the challenge to begin, she smiled softly as she observed him releasing his anxiety. Obi-Wan was more than a worthy student and the Service Corps would nurture him, better than any field Knight. Not sparing a thought for her opponent Jocasta immersed herself in the force and waited.   
The council entered the training room. Mace Windu, youngest field Knight to ever be promoted to Master and then subsequently appointed to the council strengthened his mental barriers and made his way to Obi-Wan. The youngling, though raised in the temple wouldn’t be used to two powerful force users in direct conflict especially after having his shields battered by Xantos. Mace placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and extended his shields to include the boy. 

A Jedi challenge could be as formal or informal as the situation warranted. A challenge regarding a student, particularly the training of a student, was one of the most serious situations a challenge could center around. Word had spread through the temple of the coming challenge and the room was beginning to fill with observers. Qui-Gon was one of the last to enter having warmed up alone in his quarters. The Master nominally in charge of the senior training dojo where the match was to take place stepped towards the middle of the mats gesturing for Jocasta and Qui-Gon to approach and stand ready. Stillness permeated the room, Obi-Wan could feel it even through Master Windu’s shielding.   
As with all Challenge Matches there was no physical signal to start, the opponents were meant to feel the moment. In a flash of movement Qui-Gon leaped toward Jocasta but Ob-Wan knew something was wrong. The field knight had rushed the moment beginning the fight to early. Despite the flurry of Qui-Gon’s motion Jocasta moved with an economy of motion, and Obi-Wan knew that She was the source of permeating stillness. No, not stillness, it was calm. The Jedi Master was calm and certain. 

Qui-Gon was growing desperate, again and again he lunged for the older woman but he never made contact. Jocasta was always just ahead of him, taunting him with her serenity. If only he had his lightsaber in hand! She would be no match for him. It was in this moment that he lost, Qui-Gon having no respect for an opponent without a blade did not see the foot strike coming. 

Jocasta looked down at the defeated field knight with contempt but she carefully released her emotions into the Force until all that remained was her satisfaction in a well-fought match. Smiling she looked up to see Obi-Wan so excited that he was practically vibrating with the effort. Nodding to Master Windu Jocasta gestured for the young padawan to follow her out of the training room. Qui-Gon was still on the floor forgotten by both of them. 

Obi-Wan could hardly contain his excitement as he walked with Madam Nu. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice that she was leading him to a section of the Temple he had never been before. But he did notice when they came to a direct stop in the center of a large room and he noticed that Jedi now circled around them, he recognized several but did not truly know any of them until he saw Master Tahl his favorite youngling librarian. 

Madam Nu drew his attention back to her and said. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have brought you here in front of other members of the Jedi Service Corps to ask that you be my personal student. Do you wish to accept this position?” 

Obi-Wan was a little hurt and he was sure it came out in his voice when he said, “Of course I want to be your Padawan Madam Nu! Isn’t that what the duel was over, so you could be my teacher?” 

Jocasta smiled, this boy would be a joy to teach. “I did fight and defeat an opponent to become your teacher Obi-Wan but in truth only you can choose if you will be my acolyte, so I ask you again will you become my personal student?” 

Obi-Wan beamed, but attempted to bow and respond in a dignified way. “I would be honored to accept Madam Nu.”


End file.
